The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing server, an information processing method, an information extracting method, and a program.
There is a technique called clustering for creating a group of data which are positioned in a close distance within a feature space prescribed by a predetermined feature quantity, and the technique is widely applied to various fields. Also, there is a technique widely used to create a tree-like data structure by grouping data included in clusters generated by the clustering.
The data structure, which is thus created, has a configuration to have such structure that an upper hierarchical level includes a lower hierarchical level. Therefore, the data structure is used for searching for desired data by selecting from a group having coarser granularity to a group having finer granularity in order. Also, the data structure is used to create new groups of certain data each having different granularity by changing the hierarchical level (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-122562).
When searching for a data group, many users trace in order from the top the hierarchy structure which is formed by clustering technique to obtain desired data. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-122562 teaches a technique to provide a display screen which allows users to instinctively comprehend a hierarchy structure and provide easy data search.